


Leo, Full of Grace

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She also seemed to have a crush on Leo McGarry.  How did he do that to women?





	Leo, Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Leo, Full of Grace**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Comedy  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** She also seemed to have a crush on Leo McGarry.  How did he do that to women?  
**Author's Note:** This is part one in the Grace Spencer Series.

Margaret came into Leo’s office, closing the door.

"She’s here Leo."

"OK.  Leave her out there for five minutes and then page me."

Margaret looked at him with wide eyes.

"Leo, she is not an employee coming for a whacking.  She’s a..."

"Can you ever just do what I ask without a lecture?" Leo shook his head.  "How did I land in this?"

"It will be good for you." Margaret replied.

He looked at her, saying nothing.  It was the classic Leo McGarry death stare...it had no effect on the assistant today.  He dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"Five minutes." He repeated.

Margaret nodded, walking out.  After two, the door flew open.

"Hey Leo!  I hope I didn’t interrupt."

She flopped on the visitor’s chair and looked at him.  He looked at her too.  Her red hair was in pigtails, and a pair of black rimmed rectangular glasses covered her big green eyes.  She was dressed like a typical nine year old, or so Leo thought.  Jeans, boots, and a Duran Duran tee shirt.  God, she was the image of CJ.  It amazed everyone because CJ adopted her when she was three.  Grace’s parents had been CJ’s best friends in graduate school.  They died in a car crash and left her the little girl and custodial control of her small trust fund.  Another thing that intimidated Leo about her...she had to be 5’5".  What nine year old was that tall?

"What’s the plan for today?" she asked.

"Margaret will get you a snack or something while I finish this paperwork on my desk.  Tell me why you don’t have school today."

"A kid never questions a day off school.  Don’t worry about me being bored while you do administrative junk, I brought my backpack.  Mom said you’d do this."

"What else did mom say?" Leo asked.

He was curious what CJ told her daughter about him.  Leo was not deaf...Josh, Toby, and Sam all had uncle in front of their names.  He was just Leo.

"Nothing really." Grace replied with a shrug.  "Oh, she said I was not allowed to press your buttons cuz you're short tempered."

Leo nodded.  CJ thought he was short tempered.

"She also said that deep down you are wonderful; the gruff thing was to keep up appearances.

"She said that?" Leo regretted asking the question.

"Yeah.  I mean, she thinks you're tough, but she assured me you don’t snarl in your sleep or anything."

Leo smiled, standing from his desk.

"Give me 15 minutes and then we’re set." He said.

Grace gave him the thumbs up sign before sitting on the couch.  She pulled _The Idiot’s Guide to the Republican Party_ from her backpack.  Leo smirked before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I thought we’d go to the Smithsonian, then maybe the Library of Congress.  If we go to the Hill I could possibly introduce you to some Senators."

"I live in this city Leo; I’ve done the tour a jillion times.  C’mon, I want to have some fun."

"Doing what?" Leo asked.

"I want to go to the State Department; meet Secretary Berryhill.  Take me to the Sit Room...let me press the buttons.  Where’s Nancy, is anything good happening halfway around the world?"

Leo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are the strangest kid I’ve ever met." He said.

"Doubtful." Grace replied, stuffing her book back in her bag.

"No, seriously.  You are still nine right?"

"Uh huh.  How normal is the child of the White House Press Secretary going to be?  I spend all my time in the bullpens getting bits of vital information until they shuffle me  out.  If I were shorter I could crouch under desks, then I would know everything."

"Dare I ask what you would do with this information?"

"Help my mom.  Make sure the he-man woman hater’s club doesn't push her out of the loop."

"Your mother is not out of the loop." Leo said.

"No disrespect, but do India and Pakistan sound familiar?  You made my mom look like an amateur Leo, and it was upsetting."

"Whoa, OK, I am not having this conversation with a nine year old...even an abnormal one.  I can introduce you to the Secretary of State."

"Whoo!" Grace clapped and jumped.

For a second Leo remembered she was just a kid.

"Cool, thanks Leo."

He picked up the phone and talked to Margaret.  Then he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Come on kid.  Have you ever been to the State Department?"

"Nope.  I have been to the OEOB before though.  I got my picture taken with Vice-President Hoynes for my scrapbook."

"Scrapbook?"

"Uh huh, famous people and me.  You think Secretary Berryhill will mind?"

Leo shrugged.  The Secretary of State was not the easiest man to socialize with.  Still, Grace could melt a polar ice cap, even if she made Leo nervous.  He just felt like kids were supposed to be oblivious to this aspect of the world, not put in the thick of it.  Maybe he was just from another generation.

"Something on your mind Leo?" she asked as they left the White House and crossed the street.  Her Secret Service agent Don Michaels was right beside them.

"Your mother says that." He replied.

Grace nodded.

"Uncle Josh calls me little Claudia Jean.  Is that why I make you nervous...am I too much like her?"

"No comment."

"My mother says that too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That was awesome!  Thanks Leo!"

They were walking down Pennsylvania Avenue eating ice cream cones.

"If I’m not mistaken you have a birthday coming up right?"

"Five weeks.  Mom wants to throw me a party.  I said if she did I would leak her driver’s license photo to the _Post_."

Leo laughed.

"I thought kids like parties?"

"Nah.  I don’t like being the center of attention.  Plus, do we really need to advertise that I only have like five friends?  I want to downplay it."

"Anything you want?" Leo asked.

"Another agent.  I mean seriously, if Don takes the bullet then who is going to shove me in the car?  I am a goner for sure."

Leo looked at her.  Then he looked at Don, who wore a whimsical smile on his face.  He was used to the kid.

"Just one more, OK, maybe two.  I don’t want to be greedy.  See what you can do about it...you know people."

"Anything else?"

"This one is silly, but a dad might be nice.  Mom never dates...its sad really.  I’ve tried to work my magic but I'm only one kid.  She can't see Danny; she and Uncle Toby are never  on the same page.  We’d both suffocate Uncle Josh, and Uncle Sam is too pretty.  What about you Leo?  You're not married, right?"

He smiled.

"Currently, no."

"Slip me a resume, I may be able to help."

"Ah Grace...you are unique."

"Thanks.  What’s next?  The situation room?"

"How about lunch?" Leo suggested.

"Ice cream before lunch?  Yeah Leo, you're looking more and more like dad material."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo, it’s been a while."

Leo shook Lloyd Michael’s hand.  They worked in the Labor Department together all those years ago.  If Leo’s mind was right Lloyd was now a managing partner at Snell Pickens, a major financial consulting group.  He was also a major contributor to the DNC...unfortunately worth talking to.

"It’s good to see you Lloyd.  How’s Cecile?"

"Pretty good.  We’re getting ready to send our oldest, Allison, to University of Chicago."

"Good school.  Not as good as Michigan, but good."

Lloyd laughed, saying it was not as good as Brigham Young either.

"Are you a Mormon?" Grace asked.

"Oh Lloyd. I’m sorry.  This is Grace Spencer, CJ Cregg’s daughter."

"Well." Lloyd shook her hand.  "CJ doesn't look old enough to have a child your age young lady."

"The sad thing is that you can have babies as soon as you reach puberty.  The average girl starts at 11.  It’s down from 13 five years ago...I think it’s the environment."

Lloyd smiled.  Grace didn’t know if he was a good faker or if she really amused him.  Most adults were amused by her.

"Grace and I are on an outing today." Leo said.

"You certainly have your hands full." Lloyd replied.

"I do."

Lloyd turned to Grace.

"I am not a Mormon.  Episcopalian actually."

"Church of England, huh?  Cool."

The two men shook hands again and Leo and Grace moved on.

"Can we talk about why you don’t date?" Grace asked.

"Certainly not."

She sighed.  Then she looked at him.

"You're still cute.  And smart, and the gruff thing is endearing.  Women like you Leo...I like you.  Mom likes you."

"Are you trying to see my short temper?" Leo asked.

Grace shook her head.

"Mom says you can rattle the windows when you're pissed.  So can she, you know.  Once she yelled at me, and I swear my hair flew back."

Leo laughed.

"If you give me a practical gift for your birthday I’ll make sure you get it."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because for one day you should be a normal kid."

"So, a pony is out of the question?"

"Yeah."

"OK.  Give me some time."

"Sure.  Do you want lunch?"

"I can eat.  Can we go to the dog races after?  I went once with Uncle Josh once and had a blast."

"Josh took you to the dog races?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but mom doesn’t know.  Shh."

"Of course.  What do I get in return for my silence?"

Grace looked at him.

"You’ve been in DC for too long man.  I won't hassle you about your lack of a love life."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom, you're back early!"

CJ walked into Leo’s outer office and received a hug from her daughter.  Grace was talking with Margaret.

Where’s Leo?" CJ asked.

"He had to take the call." Margaret replied.

"Yeah.  Don’t worry, he gave up trying to escape me hours ago.  Margaret and I were talking about the nutritional value of school lunches.  I am so glad that I brownbag it."

Margaret nodded.

"He’s off the phone CJ, if you want to go in."

"Mom?"

"Don’t worry sweetie; you'll get to say goodbye."

CJ opened the door.

"I thought we could have dinner kid." He said.

"Sounds fun." CJ replied.

Leo looked at her and smiled.

"You're back early."

"That’s the general consensus.  How was your day?"

Leo smiled.

"Torturous, of course.  She’s a strange little girl CJ."

"I know.  That used to worry me, until I realized that she would be just as weird in Dayton or LA.  At least here there are other kids like her.  Sidwell Friends is full of them."

"I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up and she said Secretary of State.  Is it true she’s learning Russian and Chinese?"

CJ nodded.

"Grace’s schedule is tighter than mine.  She insists on being busy.  Did she drive you crazy?"

"Yeah, but I sort of enjoyed it.  It was like spending the day with you again."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah.  Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"OK.  I’ll get Grace.  She likes you Leo...asks me questions about you all the time."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Enigmas are her forte."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

CJ sat next to Leo in the small booth and Grace sat alone.  She looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow; she was up to something.  Leo was practically in CJ’s lap.  He could not move without touching her...grazing her breast, her thigh, her knee.

"I have been thinking about the birthday gift thing Leo." Grace said.

"What?" CJ asked.

"Leo wants to get me something practical for my birthday so I can be a kid for a day.  This does not include a pony, a father, or more agents.  I thought of asking for a small country that I could be named queen of but I didn’t want to press my luck."

"You don’t have to do that Leo." CJ said.

When they looked at each other they were close enough to kiss.  CJ looked away first.

"I know, but I want to.  What did you come up with Grace?"

"A leather motorcycle jacket and a helmet."

"A helmet?  You don’t have a bike." Leo reasoned.

"Formalities. I want to put it up on my bookshelf.  I want it to be fire red, like my hair...with my name on it.  Plain black jacket."

"OK."

"Really?  Sweet."

"What do you say Grace?" CJ asked.

"Thank you Leo.  I am going to be so nice to you forever."

"I’ll take through the rest of the dinner." Leo replied.

"Done.  Also, I want you to look into the agent thing."

Over dinner CJ listened as Grace talked about her day.  Sometimes she worried about her daughter.  She worried that she didn’t have enough friends her own age, and spent too much time embroiled in adult matters.  But as CJ listened to her talk about ice cream and the State Department, with an animated look on her face, she knew she was happy.  She also seemed to have a crush on Leo McGarry.  How did he do that to women?

"The next time there is no school, can I hang with Leo again?" Grace asked.

"Leo is a very busy man sweetie." CJ said.

"Mom, I can help him. Please?"

"We’ll see." Leo said before CJ could reply.

"Awesome!  Can we get dessert?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in the lobby of CJ’s building while two Secret Service agents checked the apartment.  Grace was fidgety...it was after nine and CJ knew she was sleepy.

"I had a blast today." She said.

"Me too kid."

Don came down to the lobby; gave the all clear.

"OK, thanks.  Gracie, you should get ready for bed."

She nodded, throwing her arms around Leo’s waist.  It shocked him for a moment before he hugged her back.

"Bye Leo."

"Bye Grace."

"Brush your teeth." CJ called after her.

She gave the thumbs up sign, disappearing up the satires.  CJ smiled at Leo.

"You will get a good night’s sleep tonight I bet." She said.

"Yeah. You know I never had a chance to do that kind of thing with Mallory.  I was an absentee father."

"Yeah, I know.  She’s cute, and fun, but she can drive you bonkers."

"She is you Claudia Jean...trapped in a nine year old’s body.  I’ve been thinking."

"About what?"

"I miss you so much."

CJ did not expect him to say that.  She opened her mouth to respond and nothing came out.

"We can't Leo." She replied after an eternity.

"Grace needs a father."

"Oh, so you want me in your life again because of that?  You want to use us to redeem past mistakes?"

"No." he shook his head.

"What then?"

"You know how I feel about you; I made it abundantly clear.  I just..."

"You said she complicated things." CJ replied.  "You said that you loved me and that my daughter was a complication."

"I didn’t mean it like that.  I don’t want to hurt her CJ, she’s just a kid."

"I know Leo...she’s my kid.  Do you think it is easy to introduce a guy to a nine year old who is probably smarter than him?"

"Can we just try again?  We don’t have to bring Grace in until you're sure...until we’re both sure.  Just have dinner with me; coffee even."

"We just had dinner." CJ said.

"It was nice." Leo replied.

"The booth was  a bit tight."

"I had to focus every molecule of energy not to touch you."

"Grace would have never let you live it down.  It is still complicated Leo."

"I see now that it will always be.  I’m asking for another chance.  I mean, Grace thinks I’m smart, and cute."

CJ rolled her eyes.

"She could easily get attached to you.  She likes commanding people."

"How come I’m not Uncle Leo?  I’ve known her for almost three years."

"I don’t know.  Ask her."

"I will.  Can I call you soon?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"No.  I have to get upstairs; she’s probably listening at the door."

"I really like her CJ."

"I like her too."

She kissed his lips softly and caressed his cheek.

"I’ll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Leo made sure she was at the top of the stairs before turning and going out to his car.

"Did he kiss you?" Grace asked as soon as CJ cleared the threshold.  "Did he try?"

She stood in the kitchen in her pajamas and a glass of water.

"Did you brush your teeth?" CJ asked.

"Yeah.  C’mon mom, you were out there for a while.  Did Leo kiss you?"

"No sweetie.  I kissed him."

"Whoo!"

"Grace..."

"I am not getting my hopes up, I promise.  I knew that he liked you before.  Why can't he again?"

"You knew what?"

"Hey, I am a kid but I'm not blind.  You two were dating last year...or something like that.  No one ever invited me along but we will discuss my exclusion later."

"Go to bed you monster." CJ replied laughing.

She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Could it work mom?  Leo would be an excellent dad."

"I don’t know Gracie.  I don’t want you to concern yourself with this, OK?  We are going to be fine."

Grace nodded, kissing her again.

"Goodnight mom; I love you."

"I love you too.  Go straight to sleep and have sweet dreams."

CJ poured herself a glass of wine after she heard Grace get into bed.  Then she picked up her cell phone, pressing two.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some time to talk?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

CJ cuddled on the couch with her glass of wine and Annie Lennox in the CD player.

"Leo, there is so much to say and I don’t even know where to begin..."

"Start at the beginning and take your time.  I’m not leaving you tonight."


End file.
